The present invention relates to high velocity aerodynamic bodies, especially shells flying at supersonic velocities.
Such aerodynamic bodies can be stabilized by the provision that aerodynamically active structural parts such as fins, rudders, a tail cone or the like, are designed in such a way that the pressure point comes to lie behind the center of gravity of the aerodynamic body, as seen from the tip of the aerodynamic body. Such measures can limit the field of application of an aerodynamic body, especially a shell flying at supersonic velocity, or they require possibly relatively complicated mechanical solutions, especially if the aerodynamic body must be launched from a tube. There, either special structures must be provided at the launching tube or it must be possible to swing the aerodynamically active structural parts into the contour of the aerodynamic body during the launching.
A further possibility is the spin stabilization of shells. This presumes a large amount of structural means for the launching tube with spin rifling, the launching tube as well as the aerodynamic body being heavily stressed mechanically during the launching. In addition, the range of the aerodynamic body is reduced by spin stabilization.